Tudo em Família
by Zulenha
Summary: Oneshots, de tamanhos variados, com cenas das vidas dos personagens. [update: os Elric II]
1. Achô!

**DISCLAIMER:** Nããããooo, eu não possuo FullMetal Alchemist, me deixem em paz! ¬¬

**N/A: **É provável que seja uma série de pequenas cenas, com os personagens e suas famílias. Só _drabbles_ sem compromisso, sabe. E, pra começar, quem melhor que a família Hughes? ;D

* * *

**Tudo Em Família**

**Capítulo Um: "Achô!"**

* * *

'Amor, você viu a Elisya?' 

Pronto. Grasya sabia que não devia ter dito isso. Na verdade, ela até hesitara um pouco antes de abrir a boca, mas ela realmente precisava achar a filha, estava na hora de ela tomar banho, jantar e ir dormir.

E agora, Maes estava entrando no Modo Pai Desesperado.

'_Como assim_, "onde está a Elisya"? Ela sumiu? Desde quando? Onde você a viu pela última vez!' balbuciava seu jovem e atrapalhado marido, andando em círculos pela sala e olhando dentro das gavetas como se esperasse encontrar a pequena ali. 'Será que ela foi seqüestrada? Não! Eu não tenho tantos inimigos assim! Querida, você acha que alguém pode tentar usar a Elisya-chan pra me chantagear? Oh, dor!'

'Maes, acalme-se,' disse a mulher, sorrindo com o ataque dele. 'Está tudo bem, tenho certeza que ninguém tentou raptar nossa filha, tá bem?'

'Como pode ter tanta certeza?' choramingou Maes, procurando debaixo do tapete.

'Acabei de ouvir uma risadinha,' sussurrou ela, piscando-lhe um olho e indicando o sofá ao lado dela.

Maes estacou. Olhou para o móvel por um momento – um sofá cor de creme, com babadinhos e almofadas, bastante meigo, como Grasya gostava – e apurou os ouvidos.

'Hihihi,' ele ouviu.

Jogou-se no chão ao lado do sofá, ergueu os babadinhos e – 'HIIIIIIII!' guinchou a menina, entre um susto e uma gargalhada, quando a cara do pai apareceu na fresta.

'Elisya-chan, você não foi seqüestrada pelos meus inimigos políticos!' exclamava Maes, ao mesmo tempo em que puxava a filha pelas perninhas, para a luz da sala. Com ela veio uma profusão de ciscos e bolas de poeira, e ela estava toda acinzentada e suja, mas para ele ela era a visão mais linda do universo.

Grasya agora ria abertamente enquanto Maes abraçava e apertava e jogava a garotinha para o alto, ficando ele também todo imundo de poeira. Nota mental – deixar de preguiça e voltar a limpar embaixo dos móveis.

'Vamos, agora os dois precisam de um chuveiro,' disse a mulher, gentilmente empurrando os dois na direção do banheiro. 'Não quero vocês subindo na minha cama nesse estado.'

* * *

**E aqui estou eu escrevendo mais FMA quando devia estar dando atenção pras minhas outras fics. (desvia dos tomates de leitores enfurecidos) Não me odeiem! Eu sou uma pessoa de fases!**

**E então? Sei que é minúsculo, mas _drabbles_ são minúsculas. Devo continuar? Reviews!**

**--> Zu**


	2. Brincadeira de Criança

**Tudo Em Família**

**Capítulo Dois: Brincadeira de Criança**

* * *

Eles deviam saber que estava tudo calmo demais. Era sexta-feira à tarde, Winry e as outras crianças de Rizemboolestavam voltando da escola e, para elas, era oficialmente fim-de-semana. 

Pois a calma fugiu depressinha quando Winry e os meninos Elric entraram correndo dentro de casa, rindo e falando alto, jogaram as mochilas num canto do quarto dela, arrancaram os sapatos e zuniram para o quintal. Toda a paz e o silêncio que os pais da menina tanto gostavam para trabalhar foram substituídos por algazarra de criança.

O Sr. Rockbell suspirou longamente em meio aos gritos deles logo ali, do lado de fora da janela. Arriscou um tentativo olhar para os diagnósticos espalhados em cima da mesa, que tinha que terminar naquele dia – mas logo desistiu quando os latidos de Den juntaram-se à bagunça.

'De quem foi mesmo a idéia de vir trabalhar em casa?' perguntou ele, cansado, para a esposa do outro lado da mesa.

'Sua, na verdade,' disse ela, por sua vez, limpando os óculos de leitura calmamente.

O sorriso dele era sarcástico. 'Onde eu estava com a cabeça…?' ele disse, mas sua voz foi engolfada pelas das crianças, muito mais barulhentas.

'Mas eu quero brincar de pirata!'

'Pirata! Você nunca nem viu um!'

'E o que que isso tem a ver?'

'Eu quero andar de bicicleta!'

'Mas vovó ainda não consertou a minha! Vamos jogar bola, vai!'

'Meninas não sabem jogar bola!'

'_Quem disse?'_

'Seu pai disse!'

As sobrancelhas do Sr. Rockbell foram se esconder sob sua franja, com esse comentário. _Pardon_? O que ele tinha a ver com isso?

A Sra. Rockbell mal conseguiu conter a risada quando Winry apareceu bufando na sala, seguida de Edward e Alphonse (igualmente agitados), quase derrubando um bibelô horroroso que sua mãe havia dado a eles e ela ainda não tivera coragem de jogar fora. Quem dera Winry tivesse derrubado. 'Papai! O Ed falou que você falou que meninas não jogam futebol!'

'Ah…' ele realmente se recordava de ter dito algo parecido quando Trisha tentara fazer embaixadinhas, alguns meses atrás. Mas não esperava que ele lembrasse disso… 'Sim, acho que falei.'

'Ora!' Agora sua mulher se erguera da cadeira e tinha as duas mãos na cintura, com uma expressão muito ultrajada no rosto normalmente doce. 'Então o senhor pensa que é muito bom de bola?'

'Eu não penso, amor, eu _sou_,' disse ele, erguendo-se também e sorrindo desafiador. 'Nenhuma _mulher_ me vence.

'Win, vamos mostrar a esses _homens_ o poder feminino!' exclamou ela, pegando a mão da filha e marchando para a porta de entrada. 'Vamos – desafio vocês todos!'

O Sr. Rockbell olhou meio espantado para a esposa, depois para seus papéis abandonados em cima da mesa, depois para os dois irmãos que o observavam ansiosos. _Ah, que diabos_, pensou ele, rindo, e correu para o quintal com as crianças. Trabalhar era mesmo muito chato.

* * *

**Eu não sei mesmo como é o nome certo da cidade deles. ¬¬ É Rizembul, Rizembool, Rizempool? Eu sei que em japonês é Rizembuuru ou qualquer coisa assim, mas Ishbar é Ishubaru e tem gente que escreve Ishvar, Ishbal, Ishval... 0.o Céus, essa coisa da tradução dos nomes é muito complicadinha, eu desisto, viu!**

**Aliás, eu também não sei os nomes dos pais da Winry, alguém sabe?**

**E então. O que acharam da minha nova tentativa? Deixem reviews, por favor, eu adoro os comentários de vocês!**

**--> Zu**


	3. Teatro

**N/A:** Oooh, já li o capítulo 59 do mangá de Hagaren e estou tão feliz! ;-; E, sim, finalmente vi a cara dos pais da Winry… o nome da mãe dela é Sara, e a Winry é mesmo a cara dela. 00 Só que os cabelos da Sara eram meio onduladinhos. Então, corrigindo-me pelo capítulo anterior, era só isso :D

* * *

**Capítulo Três: Teatro**

* * *

Era o fim de mais um dia – cansativo, corrido, cheio de decisões supostamente importantes, de planos imorais com seus "irmãos". Um dia como os outros. E King Bradley, no fim de cada dia, voltava para casa e seguia a mesma rotina.

Vinha aquela mulher que um dia lhe servira para alguns momentos prazerosos, e agora apenas tratava de educar seu filho. Vinha o filho, o garotinho polido e inteligente que lembrava incomodamente o pai. Ambos saudavam-no à porta, ele beijava a testa da mulher com um sorriso bem-treinado por fora e nenhuma emoção por dentro, acariciava mecanicamente a cabeça do menino.

Aquele menino que idolatrava tanto a figura poderosa do pai. E que algum dia iria querer desbancá-lo para ser o líder da matilha.

'Pai, o senhor me conta uma história para dormir?' perguntou timidamente seu filho, naquela noite. Bem, aquela era uma novidade. E, mesmo que King não se desse bem com novidades, costumava ser agradável com o pequeno.

'Uma história?…' ele ponderou, enquanto um empregado lhe tirava o casaco e o chapéu, e um outro lhe entregava o cachimbo. Sorriu bondosamente, algo que raramente fazia e que era imensamente precioso para o garoto. 'Muito bem, Salem. Qual história você quer ouvir?'

Salem estava obviamente extasiado – talvez não esperasse que o pai realmente acatasse seu pedido – por isso teve algum trabalho para conter seu largo sorriso e conseguir falar. 'Acho que… ah, já sei, uma história do Chibi Alchemist! Conte, papai, você deve ouvir tantas coisas sobre ele lá no seu trabalho.'

King fez uma nota mental: tomar cuidado com as influências sobre o moleque. Se Salem resolvesse seguir o caminho daquele insuportável alquimista, ele teria que livrar-se do próprio filho, e seria algo problemático.

'Claro, uma história do célebre Fullmetal Alchemist. Você o admira, Salem?'

'Sim!' confirmou o menino, alegremente. 'Quero ser igual a ele quando crescer – inteligente, forte e famoso.'

'Ah, que bom. Mas espero que não se torne malcriado como ele. Sabe, ele arruma muita confusão.'

'Não, papai,' Salem pareceu horrorizado com a idéia. 'Vou ser um homem digno e respeitável igual ao senhor. Quero ser como os dois!'

King sorriu outra vez. Um homem digno e respeitável… um menino de nove anos com um vocabulário daqueles? Ele talvez ouvisse tais coisas serem ditas sobre o pai o tempo todo. Bom saber que as pessoas da casa o respeitavam, era assim que tinha que ser. 'Obrigado, Salem,' disse ele, pondo a mão sobre os cabelos do filho em outro gesto automático. 'Vamos, vá se arrumar para dormir que já chego lá.'

O garotinho fez que sim com a cabeça, feliz da vida, e apressou-se para o quarto. A expressão de King ficou totalmente vazia assim que se viu sozinho no recinto; ele jogou-se num dos sofás da sala de estar e pôs-se a massagear as têmporas que lhe doíam de forma irritante.

Aquele teatro todos os dias, sempre a mesma coisa… enjoava. Um dia ele ainda iria dar um basta naquilo.

* * *

**... Reviews? Sim? Por favor? Puppy eyes?**

**Não sei se vocês sabem, mas eu só vou entrar no computador nos fins de semana. E, também, agora eu tenho 17 anos! Viva eu:D**

**--> Zu**


	4. Boas Novas, ou Um Estranho no Ninho

**N/A: **Como eu vou explicar a Candace?... Imaginem uma mulher jovem, da altura do Ed (i.e. baixinha :D), de cabelos pretos pouco abaixo das orelhas, e olhos castanho-claros. Essa é a Candace que eu desenho, a célebre (?) Candy. Ela é muito fofa. OC, mas é a primeira que eu crio e chego a colocar numa fanfic em muitos anos. Com certeza vou usá-la mais vezes, e explicar de onde raios ela veio. u.u

O capítulo com o Hoho fica pra próxima, viu? Esse capítulo ia ser com ele, mas aí eu comecei a escrever sobre o Ed, emendou no Al e deu nisso aqui. o.o" (Será que sou só eu que escrevo assim? Deixando fluir? Não pode ser. Sempre dá certo, deve ser normal...)

Heh, esse aqui não é _bem_ um drabble, mas deixa pra lá... xD E eu adoro o nome Johannes /o/

Leiam... e reviewem!

* * *

**Capítulo: Boas Novas, ou Um Estranho no Ninho**

* * *

Normalmente Edward não via desvantagem alguma em nunca ter aprendido a fumar. Francamente, sugar uma grande quantidade de substâncias tóxicas e malcheirosas, deixá-las passear dentro do pulmão e depois soltá-las pelo nariz não era lá sua idéia de diversão. 

Ah, mas era em horas como aquela em que ele queria ser uma chaminé humana como o Havoc, ou sabe lá quem. Queria poder participar do ritual de comemoração com a penca de homens que de repente se havia amontoado em sua sala de estar.

Era um ritual tolo e simbólico; Ed não gostava de simbologias. Mas queria realmente ser capaz de se intoxicar como os outros, para celebrar a chegada do terceiro menino Elric da casa.

Explicação: pelas últimas horas, a meia dúzia de marmanjos tinha ficado à espera na sala, ouvindo bastante horrorizados os gritos da mulher que dava à luz lá dentro do quarto, mulher esta que estava cercada por um bando de outras (vindas a título de "ajuda", e cuja única ajuda mesmo fora gritar junto com ela). Alguns daqueles homens já haviam ouvido aqueles sons antes, talvez mais de uma vez, mas ninguém se acostumara a isso.

Um adolescente de no máximo quinze anos estava muito teso, branco como um fantasma, no canto do cômodo, refletindo se valia a pena fazer sua namorada passar por aquilo algum dia. Trauma pro resto da vida, podem apostar...

E, ao final do dia, uma das mulheres emergiu do quarto, muito pálida, mas sorridente, declarar que tinha nascido – e era um menino! Claro que não faltaram tapões nas costas do papai em questão, e em certo momento alguém começou a distribuir os charutos.

Ah, como Ed se sentiu deslocado, devido à sua condição de não-fumante!

Que fique claro: o "terceiro Elric da casa" era cria de Alphonse, não de Edward! Ele não tinha nada a ver com isso, era só expectador.

Talvez seja estranho pensar que o tímido e certinho irmão mais novo tenha composto família antes do atirado e beligerante irmão mais velho. Mas, por mais que Ed tivesse um relacionamento estável com Winry, eles não tinham ainda nem decidido juntar os trapinhos; Al, por sua vez, mal conheceu sua "alma gêmea", já foi fazendo planos para casar com ela, e lá estava ele: à breve idade de vinte e um anos, sendo pai.

E logo estava sendo conjurado por duas das mulheres para ir visitar a criança dentro do quarto. Winry apareceu na porta, a mais lívida de todas elas, tremendo e enxugando as mãos numa toalha já bem manchada de sangue, e fez sinal para Ed vir também.

'Você… é incrível,' murmurou ele, com um sorriso de lado a lado do rosto, plantando um beijo na testa da noiva apavorada.

'Não sei do que está falando,' sussurrou ela de volta, suando frio. 'Eu não sirvo pra isso. Mas não tinha um médico disponível nessa cidade maluca!' Ela suspirou fracamente. 'Congresso de Doutores uma pinóia. Eles estão é tirando férias.'

'E você salvou o dia outra vez,' acrescentou Ed, erguendo as sobrancelhas. Winry fechou a porta atrás de si, sorrindo ainda que trêmula.

Edward sentiu-se um estranho no ninho assim que virou de frente; lá estava Candace estirada na cama, uma colcha estendida sobre suas formas exaustas, um sorriso bobo e cansado no rosto. Umas sete ou oito mulheres assistiam, enternecidas, enquanto Al tentava desajeitadamente segurar um embrulho ensangüentado. O quarto inteiro tinha cheiro de sangue e suor e alegria incontida.

Ele não se atreveria a dizer tal coisa enquanto estivesse cercado de mulheres, que poderiam muito bem capá-lo ali mesmo se enfurecidas; mas aquela coisinha avermelhada e enrugada não era nem um pouco bonita. Pelo jeito seu irmão também era dessa opinião, pela cara estranha que ele tinha, mas podia ser também cara de pai assim que o filho nasce.

Ed não saberia, então não podia distinguir. Ah, a inveja.

'Não é lindo, Ed?' perguntou Winry, num tom pouco mais alto que um sussurro, pousando a cabeça no ombro dele.

'Sim,' mentiu ele, mas estava emocionado do mesmo jeito. 'Ei, Al, vocês já têm um nome pra ele?' perguntou para o irmão.

Al emergiu de seu transe e fitou o irmão, com os olhos mais brilhantes que o normal. 'Hein…? Ah, bem, eu tenho sugestões,' disse ele, devolvendo o bebê para Candace.

'Lembra? Se fosse menino, você escolhia o nome,' disse ela, virando ligeiramente de lado e deixando que o filho lhe achasse o seio. Ed resolveu encarar Alphonse, exclusivamente.

'Hmmm,' fez ele, olhando para os lados; todos os olhos do quarto eram para ele. Al nunca foi fã de platéias. 'Não sei decidir sobre pressão!' E as mulheres todas olharam para o teto, para as paredes, para a porta. Candace soltou uma risadinha.

'Desde que não seja Hohenheim ou Roy, eu permito qualquer nome, Al,' comentou Ed, ganhando uma cotovelada merecida de Winry.

Alphonse olhou outra vez para o bebê. 'Eu acho que ele tem cara de Johannes.'

'Pois eu acho que ele tem cara de Joelho,' sussurrou Ed para si mesmo, mas Winry escutou e acotovelou-o de novo. 'Ai, ai!'

'Johannes é lindo, Al!' disse ela, comovida. Várias das mulheres ao redor deles concordaram. Uma delas tinha o rosto vermelho de choro. 'Johannes Elric. Soa bem?'

'Como música,' murmurou Candace, os olhos quase se fechando, os braços ao redor do bebê.

'E vocês, mulheres, moças, senhoras,' Ed acrescentou, virando-se para a meia dúzia de visitantes ainda dentro do quarto, 'Acho melhor sairmos. Vamos deixar a família em paz.'

A maioria delas foi bastante compreensiva quanto ao seu pedido, e foram embora sem mais delongas; mas uma senhora, já bastante idosa e meio caduca, que por sinal não devia estar por ali num momento de tensão, resolveu que não abandonaria a cadeira em que estava sentada. Queria assistir ao resto do espetáculo, tinha pagado o preço (uma roupinha que ela tinha dado de presente, quem saberia que ela ia cobrar depois?) e queria ver até o fim.

'Eu tenho o dobro das idades de vocês dois somadas, vocês deviam me respeitar! Moleques!' guinchava ela, histericamente, bengalando-lhes a cabeça enquanto eles a carregavam para fora do quarto, com cadeira e tudo.

'Psicótica!' resmungou Ed, irritado, ele e Al entrando no quarto outra vez. 'Ei, Win… vamos embora também.'

'Sim,' concordou ela, sorrindo e se levantando.

Candace já estava dormindo a essas horas, mas Al pareceu espantado com o papo deles. Tirou os olhos da coisinha enrugada em cima da cama por um instante, e olhava para eles com as sobrancelhas juntas. Quase assustado.

'Do que estão falando? Ninguém mandou vocês irem embora!' protestou ele, saltando da cadeira. 'O que vocês acham que são, visitas?'

Edward e Winry, a porta já aberta pela metade, meio que não sabiam o que dizer. É que... Eles só iam…

'A gente só ia deixar vocês—' Winry começou a dizer, mas Al interrompeu.

'Sssh! Quietos! Voltem pra dentro e sentem!' Se eles não soubessem que Alphonse estava feliz até as orelhas, poderiam jurar que ele estava bravo com eles. No máximo, estava irritado. E ralhando com eles em voz baixa, para não acordar Candace. 'Muito me admira você, Winry,' continuou ele, quando os dois se acomodaram, mudos. 'Faz todo o trabalho e depois vai embora sem que eu sequer possa agradecer!'

'Ah, mas… eu sei que você tá agrad—'

'E você, Edward,' continuou ele, cortando-a outra vez, 'Ia fugir na hora mais feliz da vida do seu irmão e fingir que você não faz parte disso?'

'Na verdade, Al, isso é só entre vocês doi—'

'_Cala a boca_, tá bom? Não me faça bater em você.' Fazia tempo que nenhum dos dois via Al tão sério assim. Sentiam como se estivessem levando uma bronca de alguém muito mais velho, como um professor. Era desconcertante. 'Isso é entre a família inteira. E, se vocês não se lembram, vocês são parte da família! Idiotas,' acrescentou, só para se fazer entendido, e voltou para sua cadeira ao lado da cama, amuado.

'Bem, então…' Winry tentou outra vez, devagar para ver se Al não a interromperia outra vez. 'Então eu acho que é uma boa hora pra dar banho no Johannes. Me ajuda, Al?'

Impressionante, pensou Ed, como ela mudava de assunto de forma rápida e eficiente. Ela daria uma ótima dentista, ou talvez um carrasco; com um movimento rápido e certeiro, dava conta do recado…

'Não pense que vai fugir, Ed,' avisou Winry, já jogando uma chaleira vazia nas mãos dele. Ele olhou para a chaleira. Depois olhou para ela. '… É pra esquentar água, Einstein,' explicou ela, risonha, diante da expressão confusa dele.

'Ah, claro. Eu sabia disso,' murmurou ele, indo até a pia e enchendo a chaleira, enquanto Winry carregava um bebê e guiava um Alphonse muito desnorteado até o banheiro. A banheirinha os esperava.

'Sabe usar o fogão, não sabe?' perguntou ela, lá de dentro.

'Quem precisa de fogão?' retrucou ele, batendo as mãos uma vez e pousando-as na chaleira – seguiu-se um pequeno flash de luz e vapor saiu pelo bico na mesma hora.

Será que Al deixaria Ed ser o professor de alquimia do moleque? Ele já formava uma imagem de si mesmo, mostrando a uma miniatura de Alphonse como desenhar um círculo de transmutação… seria divertido, não?… Contanto que Winry não tivesse a brilhante idéia de incutir no menino as maluquices de maquinaria dela… e que Candy não inventasse de transformar o menino numa margarida do campo, como ela tinha feito com o próprio irmão…

_Ah,_ Ed pensou, alegremente, enquanto levava a chaleira até o banheiro, _Johannes não sabe o que o espera. Entrou na família mais interessante de todas._


	5. Papai, Mamãe, Eu e um Intruso

**N/A:** Outro que não é drabble. Vou ter que mudar a descrição da fic! O.o Sim, sim, o Hoho-papa está aqui… gosto demais do personagem dele pra não tê-lo por perto. n.n

Aliás, esse é o segundo capítulo seguido cujo tema é um nascimento. Isso que eu chamo de idéia fixa. (pedir socorro ao Hoho é um problema. Até a pessoa dizer "Socorro, Hohenheim!" já não adianta mais ele ajudar... :P)

A Pinako é mãe do pai da Winry? Eu deduzi que sim, já que ela é Rockbell como a neta... se fosse mãe da Sara, ela teria outro sobrenome, certo? O.o

(OMG OMG OMG MAIS 8 CAPÍTULOS DO MANGÁ DE HAGAREN QUE EU NÃO LI OMG OMG OMG)

* * *

**Capítulo Cinco: Papai, Mamãe, Eu e um Intruso**

* * *

'Estava uma delícia, querida.'

'Obrigada,' disse Trisha, sorridente, pegando o prato, agora vazio, do marido. 'Sobremesa?'

'Hmmm,' disse ele, afirmativo. 'Edward também quer, não é, baixinho?' acrescentou ele, em tom carinhoso, para o bebê de um ano e alguns meses na cadeirinha alta.

Ed fez um barulhinho indignado e atirou sua colher no nariz de Hohenheim (que não esperava por essa), mas mesmo assim bateu as mãozinhas na cadeira, contente. 'Bimesa!'

'Já trago,' disse sua mãe, oscilando levemente até a cozinha sob o peso da enorme barriga.

Hohenheim observou-a ir, apreensivo. Por que as mulheres nunca o escutavam? Ele _tinha_ dito para ela parar de perambular sem rumo por aí, conforme o prazo para o segundo nascimento da casa se esgotava, mas ela simplesmente sorrira e dissera que estava tudo bem, Hoho. E agora aquela criança podia nascer a qualquer momento. Ela era uma bomba-relógio ambulante.

'É, Ed… em que enrascada nos metemos,' murmurou Hohenheim, mexendo nos cabelos abundantes do filho. 'Sabe de uma coisa? Quando eu era bebê, muito, muito tempo atrás, eu não tinha um fio de cabelo na cabeça.'

Ed olhou curioso para o homem, mas nada disse, concentrado que estava em despejar o leite de seu copinho dentro da taça de vinho mais próxima. Ele nunca gostara muito de leite, mesmo… desmamara aos três meses e meio… garoto complicado. Ia acabar tendo problemas de crescimento.

Os dois pularam nas cadeiras ao ouvir um barulho de coisa caindo. Vindo da cozinha.

'Hohenheim!' veio o chamado agoniado de Trisha.

Nem precisava ter chamado – o sujeito já estava na cozinha a uma hora dessas. 'T-Trisha!' ele se engasgou (era a emoção), ao vê-la ajoelhada no chão, segurando-se na bancada da pia.

'Desculpe,' ofegou a mulher, fazendo uma careta ao ser erguida, 'mas senti uma contração muito forte agorinha mesmo… sinto muito, Hoho, já estou bem.'

'Bem? Como, bem?' Hohenheim era um homem calmo e comedido, mas agora ele estava ligeiramente histérico. 'Você está grávida de nove meses, com contrações e caindo no meio da cozinha, e _está bem_? Vou chamar a Pinako!'

Trisha não conseguiu _não_ rir com a cena dele se desesperando. 'Não seja bobo, está tudo bem. Eu só preciso descansar um pouquinho…'

'Sem discussão,' disse ele, severo, conduzindo-a pelos ombros até a sala. 'Vamos, você vai deitar na cama agora mesmo enquanto eu—Ed!'

O menino estava em pé na cadeirinha alta, com um pé para o lado de fora, querendo saltar para o chão. 'Mamãe!' exclamou ele, levantando os bracinhos para Trisha e perdendo o equilíbrio no processo.

'Meu Deus, Edward, já não basta sua mãe caindo por aqui!' disse Hohenheim, conseguindo pegá-lo antes que ele se esborrachasse no chão.

Mas Ed não estava a fim de lidar com o pai agora; pelo jeito, estava assustado com o grito que Trisha dera. 'Mamãe,' choramingou, empurrando Hohenheim com os pés.

'Está tudo bem, amorzinho,' disse ela, pegando-o no colo com certa dificuldade.

Assim que conseguiu colocar os dois sentados e comportados no sofá, Hohenheim sossegou. Pelo menos _ali_ eles não podiam se machucar. Calma, agora. Situação: estressante. Prioridade: chamar a velha.

'Já volto com a Pinako,' declarou ele, decidido, já procurando as chaves. Apontou um dedo acusador para a mulher e o filho. 'Comportem-se até eu voltar!'

E saiu, esbaforido.

Trisha suspirou fundo, cansada, encostando a cabeça na almofada do sofá. 'É, Ed, parece que hoje você ganha um irmão,' murmurou ela, de olhos fechados, com um braço ao redor do menino.

'Imãããooo…' repetiu ele, descontente.

'Isso mesmo. Ou irmã, não sei,' riu Trisha, abrindo os olhos para ver um bebê com cara de bravo olhando para ela. 'Aaah, Ed, não faz essa carinha… você vai ser o nii-san, o mais velho! Não é legal? Hum? Vai ter alguém pra ser seu amigo, pra brincar, e o que é melhor, pra pôr a culpa… se bem que eu nunca tive irmãos, mas ouvi histórias...'

Ed não entendeu muito bem o que ela dizia, mas, só para garantir, agarrou o braço dela possessivamente. A mamãe era _dele_. Não a dividiria com irmãozinho nenhum.

**

* * *

Dali a minutos, Hohenheim realmente voltou com a velha Pinako, que fizera o parto de Ed um ano antes; e com mais toda a comitiva da família Rockbell a tiracolo. Ah, sim. Tudo o que Trisha precisava.**

Ela detestava ser rude, mas as contrações estavam vindo cada vez mais rápido, e sua paciência já tinha dado tchau há muito tempo.

'_Por que veio esse monte de gente? Pra gritar junto comigo?_' berrou ela, dando um soco no que viu pela frente. E que, por sinal, era o "entre as pernas" de seu maridinho.

Moral da história: homens, nunca fiquem de pé ao lado de uma mulher encolerizada e prestes a dar à luz. Suas bolas agradecem.

Mas o pobre Hoho não sabia disso, e caiu dobrado ao meio no chão, falando fino. O Sr. Rockbell segurou a explosão de risos com muita dificuldade e deu um tapinha amigável nos ombros do outro. 'É, amigo, sua ninhada de filhos termina aqui,' disse ele, compadecido.

* * *

Depois disso, Pinako resolveu tomar as rédeas da situação e mandou os dois adultos excedentes, mais Ed e Winry, irem caçar o que fazer _fora do quarto_. Sara (_"eu sou médica, não obstetra!"_) ficou para ajudar a sogra, correndo agitada de um lado para o outro, buscando panos limpos e água quente e tudo o mais que a velha de óculos lhe ordenava.

Enquanto isso, na sala dos excluídos…

'O filho é meu, a esposa é minha, por que eu não posso ficar lá dentro?' perguntava Hohenheim a ninguém em particular.

'Porque você desmaiaria, como fez da última vez,' respondeu o Sr. Rockbell, simples. 'Francamente, um homem do seu tamanho.'

'Eu não desmaiei, só caí no sono!' replicou Hoho, irritado.

'É, você dormiu mesmo,' disse o outro, revirando os olhos.

'E você, que nem entrou no quarto quando a Winry nasceu! Ficou no jardim,' lembrou Hoho, debochando.

'A Pinako não deixou eu ficar, e por culpa sua,' o Sr. Rockbell rebateu. 'Você fica desmaiando, traumatiza a velha e eu é que pago o pato.'

Definitivamente, esses dois vizinhos se adoravam. E seus filhos aprendiam rápido, com exemplos tão bons.

Pois Ed, três meses e meio mais velho que Winry e já sabendo andar, já roubara a chupeta da menina e estava indo esconder. Enquanto isso, Winry se preparava para abrir o berreiro. Ele sempre fazia isso!

'_Kyaaaaaa! Paaapaaaaaaa!_' ela gritava, sem saber se engatinhava até o pai para fazer manha, ou se seguia Edward e o enchia de bolacha.

'Mas o que foi dessa vez?' perguntou o Sr. Rockbell, indo pegar a filha no colo. 'O que foi que o nanico do Ed fez com você agora, princesa?'

'Como é? Não venha acusando meu filho!'

Ed não perdeu tempo: assim que terminou de esconder a chupeta da outra, atrás da cômoda da sala (onde já havia um pequeno estoque de chupetas empoeiradas, que ninguém descobriu até o ano seguinte...), caminhou meio bambo até o Sr. Rockbell e declarou:

'Tio bobão!' e deu-lhe um chute na canela. Como ele ainda não andava muito bem, se desequilibrou e caiu no chão, mas seu serviço estava feito.

'AI! Mas...! Onde esse moleque aprende essas coisas?' perguntou o "tio bobão", horrorizado com o fato de um menino daquele tamanho já saber xingar os outros.

Ed e Winry mostraram a língua um pro outro. Hoho só conseguia rir. Tinha até conseguido esquecer por um momento que sua esposa estava lá no quarto, até que outro grito pavoroso dela fez todos calarem a boca de novo.

Por pouco tempo. Logo Ed e Winry dispararam a chorar outra vez – aqueles gritos não os estavam acalmando...

'É melhor leva-los lá pra fora,' disse o Sr. Rockbell, tentando ninar a filha e já indo para a porta.

* * *

'Nós dois já passamos por essa situação, Elric, somos parceiros da sala de espera. Sei como você está se sentindo.'

'Não sei se isso me consola...' resmungou Hohenheim de volta, irrequieto. Estava torcendo as mãos e fazendo caretas havia, no mínimo, dez minutos, quando os berros de Trisha haviam se intensificado de tal forma que eles conseguiam ouvir mesmo perto do pé de romã.

O pé de romã ficava bem a uns cinqüenta metros da casa deles, que estava com as janelas e portas fechadas. Haja fôlego...

'Pelo menos os dois sossegaram,' Hoho tentou dizer, apontando com o queixo para os dois bebês mais adiante, que se ocupavam em brincar com pedrinhas e comer tufos de capim. Ele e o Sr. Rockbell estavam sentados num tronco de árvore caído (tinha sido fulminado por um raio alguns meses antes), e quase pareciam um casal de namorados. Quase, pois não eram um casal... enfim.

O Sr. Rockbell fitou as crianças por um longo tempo, e então declarou: 'Nós parecemos dois pré-adolescentes que as mães jogam para fora do recinto quando a conversa é sobre sexo.'

Hohenheim olhou para o vizinho como se este fosse louco. 'Hein?'

'Aquelas três acham que nós não entendemos nada sobre ter filhos, essa é a verdade,' continuou o outro, em sua linha de raciocínio. 'Quando éramos crianças não nos deixavam saber de assuntos de adultos. E quando finalmente nos tornamos adultos, não nos deixam lidar com assuntos de crianças!'

Hoho só olhava para ele. 'É, você devia escrever um livro sobre isso.'

'Devia mesmo, não é?' concordou o Sr. Rockbell, entusiasmado com sua nova teoria.

'É claro,' Hohenheim revirou os olhos.

* * *

Demorou muito tempo para Pinako vir chamar os dois homens. Muito tempo, mesmo. Hohenheim já estava fazendo das tripas coração para agüentar aquela tensão. Ele estava bem tenso mesmo. Muito tenso. Tão tenso que, assim que a velha apareceu na porta, ele saltou do tronco de árvore e foi numa carreira louca até ela.

'P—_Pinak_—como ela t—que _demora_ foi _ess_—**_e então?_**' Hoho não conseguia formular uma frase coerente naquele desespero.

Mas Pinako era fluente em muitas línguas, inclusive paidesesperadês. 'Calma, Hohenheim. Respire, não vá desmaiar outra vez. Está tudo bem, tanto com a Trisha quanto com o Al,' relatou ela, enxugando as mãos numa toalha.

Os joelhos do homem cederam em seu alívio.

'Então é outro menino? Pelo jeito a sobrevivência do seu sobrenome tá garantido, vizinho!' disse o Sr. Rockbell, alegremente, vindo mais atrás com um bebê adormecido em cada braço. 'Ei, acha que dá pra me ajudar a carregar essa carga aqui?'

'A... a Trisha pôs o nome dele de Al...?' Hohenheim conseguiu perguntar à velha, ignorando completamente o outro.

'Hahaha! Ela olhou pra cara do menino e disse que ele tinha cara de Alphonse. Você não teve escolha dessa vez!' riu Pinako, mandando-os entrar com um gesto da mão.

Hohenheim correu para o quarto de hóspedes, o mesmo em que Ed nascera, no ano anterior. Tinha certeza de que Trisha estaria lá outra vez.

De volta à porta de entrada, Pinako se compadecia do filho que quase caía sob o peso de duas crianças de uma vez. 'Vamos, me dê o Ed aqui,' disse ela, erguendo os braços para segurar o loirinho. Ele pesava como chumbo quando dormia.

'Ufa! Obrigado,' ofegou ele, ajeitando Winry em seu colo. 'Essa aqui já me dá trabalho suficiente, pra agora eu ter que cuidar de mais um.'

'Ué? Eu achava que você pretendia ter uma família grande. O que aconteceu com a "sobrevivência do sobrenome"?' perguntou Pinako, zombeteira. Ed, assim tão pequenino, dava um terço de seu tamanho, mas ainda assim ela não demonstrava sinais de cansaço. Velha forte. Devia ser os ferros com que ela estava sempre mexendo.

Um leve rubor se espalhou pelas faces de seu filho. 'Ah, eu e a Sara vamos ter tempo pra isso, mãe.'

'Espero que tenham bastante tempo, então,' disse ela, com um sorriso. 'Não quero ter só uma neta, sabe.'

E, por falar em Sara, lá vinha ela saindo do quarto de hóspedes. Branca como um fantasma, mas deu um sorrisinho fraco ao vê-los. 'Oi de novo, pessoal. Resolvi dar um tempo praqueles dois lá dentro.'

'Haha! Diga a verdade, você quis é fugir,' riu Pinako, divertida.

'Eu não sou obstetra,' choramingou a mulher, caindo no sofá, cansada até os ossos. 'Por que você me faz fazer isso, sogrinha...?'

'Porque você, como médica, tem que estar preparada pra tudo!' retrucou a velha, sem precisar pensar. Sara fez um barulhinho infeliz, enfiando a cara no encosto do sofá. 'Só não pedi a ajuda do seu marido porque ele é um banana que tem enjôos quando vê a cabeça saindo da v—'

'ARGH! Chega, mãe!'

* * *

'Mas como são barulhentos...' resmungava Hohenheim, pensando em ir lá fora dar um passa-fora naqueles bagunceiros. Ah, mas eles eram os donos da casa... é verdade, não ia dar pra expulsá-los.

E depois, ele não ia trocar Alphonse por três patetas, não mesmo.

'Ele é a sua cara, Trisha!' comentou ele, abrindo um sorriso que cobriu seu rosto inteiro. Trisha deu uma risadinha cansada, dedilhando os cabelos escuros do bebê em seus braços.

'Agora temos um que parece comigo e um que parece com você,' concordou ela.

O sorriso de Hohenheim ficou amarelo. 'Agora é só torcer pra que ele não tenha o mesmo temperamento do Edward... de onde será que aquele menino puxou o instinto baderneiro?...'

'Não se preocupe, o Al vai ser um doce. Não é, meu amorzinho?' acrescentou ela, em vozinha de tatibitate. 'Ah, Hoho, vai lá fora e traz o Ed pra conhecer o irmãozinho dele, sim?'

E ele foi. Minutos depois, Trisha ouviu um gritinho enfezado de Ed e a voz desesperada de seu marido ("AAAAH! _MEU CABELO!_ SOLTA!"). Ela soltou um suspiro que fez os cabelos de Al esvoaçarem.

Nesse ritmo, nunca mais ela sentiria tédio na vida...


End file.
